South Romantica
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: bueno tal y como dice el titulo junjou romantica en versión south park se que suena poco original pero mi cabeza no da para mas, esta historia nacio en el tiempo de ocio que tuve ayer a si que por fa denle una oportunidad y si es que se puede dejen reviews


Bueno es que en este momento estoy un poco aburrida y no quiero hacer mi tarea (que es mucha en realidad XD) y bueno como ahorita estoy de floja pues quiero aprovechar mi tiempo de flojera pues para escribir una historia poco original ya que será la junjou romántica versión south park a si que bueno no es muy original que digamos pero seria como un mini honor hacer este ¿tributo? Al mejor anime yaoi que he visto en mi vida kyaaa lo amo y bueno sin mas aburridas palabras pongo el fic

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Solo quedan cuatro meses antes del examen central – eso pensaba un muchachito mientras miraba su reporte estudiantil (NOTA: reporte estudiantil, Leopold Stotch, edad: 18, Pruebas preliminares de ingreso a la universidad numero 6, Primer opción: Universidad mitsuhashi-D, Segunda opción: Universidad Bunkyo-D, Tercera opción: Universidad hikuni-C)-

Con resultados como estos, estoy en problemas – pensaba Leopold mientras ingresaba la llave de su casa para poder entrar – ya lleg… - se quedo helado al ver como un extraño estaba a punto de besar a su padre, noto como su padre lo miraba inocentemente, también sintió como el extraño se le quedaba viendo con esa extraña mirada, pero parecía que su padre ni enterado de las intenciones de su ¨amigo¨

Bienvenido a casa Leopold – respondió Stephen mientras miraba a su hijo inocentemente – vamos, Kenny, ya suéltame – decía Stephen mientras inútilmente intentaba quitarse a Kenny de encima mientras Leopold estaba tan paralizado que incluso lo podrías comparar con un bloque de hielo incluso se miraba el frio viento soplar alrededor del pobre Leopold

¿padre….? – decía inseguramente el pequeño rubio mientras seguía mirándolos todavía impresionadamente

¿El hermano menor de Stephen? – decía Kenny mirándolo desinteresadamente mientras seguía abrazando a Stephen

Si – le respondió rápidamente Stephen a su amigo – Leopold, este es mi amigo, Kenneth McCormick – decía felizmente Stephen mientras olvidaba que todavía Kenny lo estaba abrazando

¿oooohhh? – dijo vagamente Kenny – el no se parece en nada a ti – dijo Kenny mientras miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a Leopold

Esta fue absolutamente la primera peor impresión, a si fue como conocI al gran maestro Kenneth, alias Kenny-san – pensaba el pequeño Leopold mientras miraba entre enojado y sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara a Kenneth

(N.A: ahora viene el opening pero como me da flojera poner letra y todo eso les recomiendo escuchar el opening es muy lindo, bueno luego de escuchar el opening ahora si sigamos con el fic ^_ ^U)

Un chico ordinario como yo no puede estar en un lugar como este con una olla de tonjiru – pensaba el pequeño Leopold con una cara de sufrimiento y desconcierto (N.A: para los que no sepan el tonjiru es sopa de miso con cerdo de vegetales)

Aquí vive nada mas y nada menos que el heredero de la corporación McCormick, quien se graduó de la Universidad T como el primero de su clase (N.A: la universidad t es la universidad de Tokio), y actualmente es un novelista súper popular, habiendo recibido el premio Naomori con la mas corta edad. ¡El gran maestro Kenneth McCormick!, por cuestiones del destino, desde hoy este gran maestro será mi tutor privado – pensaba Leopold con una cara de resignación mientras entraba al gran edificio de Kenny-san

¿Qué pasa? ¿No esta aquí? – se preguntaba Leopold mientras presionaba los números de la casa de Kenny, y no contestaba – Bien, el dijo que podía entrar si el no estaba ¡a si que voy a entrar! – se decía mentalmente el adorable rubio mientras buscaba el código de seguridad de la casa de Kenny – Dejame ver, el código de seguridad es … - se decía Kenny mientras presionaba los números del código de la casa de Kenny

¡wow! ¡asombroso!, esto es tan innecesariamente espacioso – se decía el pequeño Leopold mientras entraba y miraba asombradamente toda la casa del novelista Kenneth

Al entrar, dejo el tonjiru en la mesa y al dejarlo pudo notar como una pequeña nota se encontraba en la mesa y al instante la tomo y esta decía

¨Estoy durmiendo, por favor revisa el manuscrito¨

Oh, entonces el esta aquí – dijo el rubio al terminar de leer la carta, al levantar la vista pudo notar los manuscritos que debía leer – Hey, ¡yo vi esto en la librería! – dijo Leopold mientras agarraba el primer libro - ¿Entonces el es quien escribió esto? – se preguntaba el pequeño rubiecito mientras le daba una rápida revisada al interesante libro

Pero al ver lo demás pudo notar un libro un poco extraño - ¿Qué es este libro de aquí? – se dijo el rubio mientras agarraba entre sus manos el pequeño libro (el titulo del libro es ¨Romance en el consejo estudiantil¨) – Akikawa yaoi? ¿Un diferente nombre de pila? – se preguntaba el pequeño Leopold mientras leía el pequeño libro, al instante puso cara de desconcierto total al leer las siguientes líneas

¨Takahiro, cabizbajo sonrió levemente¨ - leía desconcertadamente Leopold mientras miraba una imagen de un chico sujetando de la cara a otro chico que estaba llorando mientras este lo sujetaba de su camisa

¿…..Stephen? – se preguntaba Leopold con cara de susto mientras se asustaba al saber que ese Stephen de la historia no era nada mas y nada menos que su padre, pero la curiosidad le gano y continuo leyendo

¨En los labios semiabiertos de Stephen, Kenneth….poso los suyos – leía Leopold con la cara mas desconcertada que pudo haber puesto en su no tan larga vida - ¨Stephen¨ - se mantuvo un momento en silencio – AAAAGGGGG – ese grito se escucho incluso fuera del edificio

¡Levantate podrido escritor! ¡¿Qué es este libro?! ¡¿Por qué están tu y mi padre?! ¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando?! Exijo una explicación….. – gritaba furiosamente Leopold con un escandalo de mas pero cayo al ver el interior del cuarto de Kenny, ese cuarto parecía para un pequeño niño, pero dejo de ver la habitación al ver como Kenny se removia entre las sabanas de su cama

Lo viste – dijo o mejor dicho aseguro Kenny con una voz cansada y terrorífica y con una mirada que te mandaba al mismísimo infierno

Este es el gran maestro Kenny McCormick quien se graduó de la universidad T como el primero de su clase, ganador del Premio Naomori a la mas corta edad, n-no debo vacilar ahora – se dijo al final Leopold mientras quitaba la cara de susto y se ponía nuevamente a la defensiva

¡Hey! ¡¿Los personajes en este libro porno son tu y mi padre, verdad?! – gritaba Leopold mientras tiraba al suelo el libro de Akihiko - ¡Yo sabía que eras un pervertido!, Pensé que algo estaba mal desde la primera vez que te vi, aferrándote a mi padre de esa manera, ¡Y cuando dijiste que querias el Tonjiru casero de mi padre como paga por mis lecciones! ¡esto es irritante! ¡no intentes arrastras a mi hermano a tu pequeño y sucio mundo! – gritaba Leopold mientras miraba como Kenny se levantaba por fin de la cama, pero a eso le resto importancia y continuo con su discurso – porque mi padre es una persona muy bondadosa tu estas aprevechandote de eso contra su voluntad, ¿no es así? – pero se callo muy asustado al escuchar el golpe sordo de la mano de Kenny contra la puerta

¿Quién esta forzando a quien? – pregunto Kenny con voz enojada

Eh, yo quiero decir… - tartamudeaba torpemente el pobre rubiecito

Tu dices que me estoy aprovechando de Stephen – dijo Kenny seriamente

n-no, no dije eso… - dijo todavía con el tartamudeo el pequeño Leopold – ¡de todas maneras, no te acerques a mi hermano!, ¡ encuentra a otro sujeto!, si es hombre, cualquiera esta bien para ti, ¿no? – le dijo Leopold sin pensar en lo que causarían esas simples palabras, Kenny al escucharlas no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sin poder aguantar mas agarro de la muñeca al molesto rubio y lo obligo a meterse dentro del cuarto sin importarle las protesta del rubio

espera… - dijo el pequeño rubio mientras sentía como Kenny lo tiraba a la cama boca arriba, mientras el (Kenny) se ponía encima suyo

¿Qué? – preguntaba confundido el pequeño rubio, mientras miraba como Kenny lo sujetaba de la muñeca, ponía una mano sobre su costado y metia una pierna entre las suyas, esa posición esa muy incomoda pero no siguió pensando en eso al escuchar la pregunta de akihiko

¿Qué demonios sabes tu? – le pregunto Kenny desde arriba

Espera un… - intentaba inultilmente de soltarse del agarre de Kenny, pero era muy fuerte

¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mi y Stephen? – decía Kenny cada vez mas enojado

Oye, ¡dejame ir! – mientras Leopold al fin lograba soltarse del agarre de Kenny pero al intentarse ir, Kenny le dio la vuelta y lo puso boca abajo mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Leopold para evitar que volviera a soltar otro regaño

Tu dijiste que si es hombre esta bien, eso me molesta – decía enojado mientras agarraba el miembro del pequeño rubio

¡Hey! – se quejo Leopold mientras sentía como le agarraban su parte mas privada – bastardo, que piensas que estas haciend… - se quejo agresivamente Leopold mientras le daba una patada que Kenny esquivo fácilmente mientras agarraba nuevamente de la muñeca al rubiecito y doblaba su brazo de tal manera que le hizo una llave para inmovilizarlo

¡detente! – se quejaba el pequeño

Cualquiera….. eso fue lo que dijiste – dijo Kenny con una voz escalofriante mientras Leopold sentía que se helaba la sangre

e-eso no es lo que quise decir – intentaba decir Leopold mientras sentía la mano de Kenny meterse por su sudadera y camisa tocando su terso y suave torso – espera,! espera un momento!, ¡detente, pervertido! – gritaba el pequeño mientras sentía como Kenny le daba un pequeño beso en su bello y sensible cuello

¿Por qué no gritas por ayuda? – le pregunto Kenny peligrosamente cerca de su cuello – sr. Idiota de nivel D – le dijo con voz neutral

¡¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?! – le grito Leopold al fin saliendo de su transe

Pero todas esas palabras que quería decirle se quedaron atoradas al sentir como Kenny empezaba a masturbarlo lentamente

No puedo… no debo gritar. ¡no voy a dejarme llevar…! – se decía mentalmente Leopold mientras hacia fuerzas sobre humanas para no gemir – las manos de este pervertido no pueden hacerme…. Este hombre no puede…. – se decía mentalmente Leopold mientras poco a poco se rendia ante las expertas manos

Eres muy lindo – le dijo Kenny mientras lo masturbaba cada vez mas y mas rápido, Leopold no soportando ese increíble placer que nunca habia experimentado en su no tan larga vida, se corrió suavemente en la mano de Kenny, mientras este lamia lo que habia salido del pequeño Leopold

Eso fue rápido – le dijo con una voz burlona y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

¡Lo voy a matar! – decía Leopold con los ojos exageradamente y con cascadas saliéndole de sus ojos mientras se enterraba lo mas que podía su cara dentro de las sabanas


End file.
